An example of a fluid filter with a protrusion defining inlet and outlet flow passages is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0200490. In the filters described in US 2010/0200490, rotation of the fluid filter or the head relative to one another may be necessary to detach the fluid filter from the head. In situations where the head is rotated while the fluid filter is fixed, detaching fluid lines from the head may be necessary. However, detaching the fluid lines may be difficult or not desirable.